wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Shame
Shame is the fifth episode of the third season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Ryan decides to take in a roommate and Wilfred willingly lends his opinion to the in-depth selection process each candidate must undergo, but they find that finding a good fit is harder than expected. Plot Jenna is at Ryan's place and gives him a check for $1000 claiming that it's for watching Wilfred so many times. Ryan questions whether it's actually charity and Jenna admits that they got Ryan's mail on accident and saw his last notice mortgage payment. Ryan quickly lies about it, saying that he paid it before that mail even came in he then notices Wilfred walking around in the background. He follows Wilfred to his storage room to find that Wilfred had thrown all of his trash in there because Jenna's maid keeps cleaning up around the house. Ryan admits to Wilfred that he lied about the mortgage and that he actually owes the bank $12,000 which he doesn't have. Wilfred says that he'll help out by paying rent with his trash which gives Ryan the idea of finding a roommate. Ryan is showing a man named Chris around his place. Chris, who is a neat freak is ecstatic about living the clean apartment and says he's in. When Chris leaves, Ryan turns around to see Wilfred on the ground having a breakdown because of the apartment being so clean. Just then a filthy woman named Anne knocks on the door saying she's there to look at the place as a potential roommate. When Ryan tells her that the place is already taken, she reveals that she was kicked out and has been having a terrible month. She gives Ryan her email just incase Chris doesn't work out. Ryan is returning home when he sees Anne on the couch with Wilfred watching TV. She happily greets him and he calls Wilfred over to discover that Wilfred emailed Anne a signed rental agreement. Wilfred also admits to adding fees into the lease if Anne is kicked out in order to keep Ryan from doing so. In the morning, Ryan walks into Anne's room to get to know her. She tells him that she works for her own website in which people pay to watch her eat food in front of her webcam. Ryan goes to the basement to complain about living with Anne who had just flashed him. Wilfred, on the other hand, is sitting there happily eating the crumbs off of her bed sheets with a noticeable weight gain. Ryan gets a notice on his phone informing him that he has an interview to be a lawyer again. On his way to the interview he is spotted by Jenna who asks him if he has a new roommate having seen a woman steal her paper and walk into his house. Ryan lies claiming that Anne is just a friend that needs a place to stay for a few weeks. Jenna wishes him good luck and he leaves. The interview is going well until Ryan opens his briefcase to find Wilfred's trash inside of it effectively ruining his chances. He gets home and yells at Wilfred for sabotaging his chance to get the funds to kick Anne out. When Anne comes down and asks him to unclog the toilet for her, he snaps telling her that her life is a mess and that she is an impossible roommate. Anne is in her room packing up to leave after being insulted. Ryan comes in to apologize and admits he doesn't have his life together either. He offers to help her try and get her life on track. Ryan is sitting on the porch when Anne walks out in business clothes. He asks her how the first day was and she gives him positive feedback before going to her car. Ryan goes to the basement and Wilfred is lying on the couch using a tongue on a stick to clean himself as he cannot do it anymore. Ryan forces him to go on a walk (with a walker). While on the walk, Wilfred gets angry and says he will not let Ryan ruin his life like he did Anne's. He claims that Ryan is doing to Anne what his father did to him. When Wilfred points out that Anne is sitting in her car instead of at work, Ryan walks over to talk to her. She admits that she hates her job and her new lifestyle but understands that a lot of people do and that she just has to suck it up. Ryan apologizes saying that he shouldn't have "ripped the horn off the unicorn". In the basement, Ryan is watching Anne eating food in front of her webcam and realizes he was just intimidated by how comfortable she was with herself. Ryan says he doesn't know what he's doing with his life and Wilfred points out all the fun adventures they've gone on to cheer him up. He then looks in the mirror and admits to himself that he's gotten fat. In the credits scene, Ryan says he came clean to Jenna about his financials while Wilfred pleases Bear with his tongue on a stick pretending that it's him. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Special Guest Star * Kristen Schaal as Anne Co-Starring * Ben Tolpin as Chris * Matt Riedy as Mr. Katz * Ryan Mirvis as Fat Bearded Guy Category:US Episodes